New Lunar Republic
History of The New United Republic of Lunaris (NLR) The Lunarians have existed for many, many centuries as a civilization. For many centuries, they were peaceful, the only killing they did was the killing of animals in order to get food to survive. Then, through unknown means, a small minority of Lunarians became greedy for power and riches. Some of these Lunarians were leaders of the many small nations of Lunaris, and they began to create massive armies and take over other nations. For many centuries, the Lunarians would be torn apart by war. Every moment, there were at least two countries fighting. The whole planet had been swallowed up by greed, war, and death. This cycle would continue on and on, until one day. The day would be forever known as "The Flash". It was 1997 CE on Lunaris. The biggest nations, the Klunari Federation and the Avilium Empire had mass produced weapons of mass destruction. One day, the Avilium Empire invaded a smaller country the Klunari Federation was influencing, in order to cleanse it of Klunari's influence. This had made the Klunari very angry, so they launched a mass invasion against the Avilium, causing their many smaller vassals to do the same. The Avilium Empire was outnumbered by about 10 - 1, so the only thing they could do was launch their nuclear weapons and hope for the best. They launched their nuclear weapons at all of the Klunari's country and their vassals, and the Klunari did the same to the Avilium. After 1997 CE, the Lunarians struggled to survive. The remnants of civilization quickly had fallen apart, and the only safe place was underground. The radiation on the surface was so thick, it was like a thick mist if you went outside, and your skin would begin to burn as you'd instantly mutate. If you didn't die from that, you'd die from the billions of hideous, mutated creatures that didn't make it underground after the Flash. For a few centuries, the Lunarians hid underground, and constructed a massive tunnel network, growing for many years as a now peaceful civilization. A couple centuries after the Flash, the Lunarians finally began to come above ground. Whilst there were still many radiation hotspots, the planet Lunaris was now habitable, even though it was now frozen due to the pretty much eternal nuclear winter. Some of the surviving plants, with the little time they had, even managed to evolve to heat up the ground, melting the snow and creating habitable spots. These habitable spots would eventually grow, and become the birthplace of the New United Republic of Lunaris (later shortened to New Lunar Republic). The year now is 178 NB (New Beginning), and for the past 178 years above ground, the Lunarians have thrived. With their limited resources, they have created their first non-rocket spaceship, a large colony ship to bring the Lunarians to a new world for a truly new beginning. Government Government Type: Democracy Head of State: President Mathas Zim'baki Population: Estimated to be around 15 million. Capital: New Dawn Species: Lunarians Colonized Planets, Systems, Ect. Colonized Planets: 2 *Lunaris, 4th planet in the Exoss system Lunaris is a frozen world, with some habitable spots unfrozen and heated up by the special plants of Lunaris that heat the ground up. It is in an eternal nuclear winter, due to a huge detonation of nuclear weapons in the year 1997 C.E, which caused its main inhabitants to flee underground. Think of Venus, except make it very, very, VERY (VEEEERY) cold and also have a lot of radiation in the upper atmosphere. Lunaris has many ruins of cities all across it's surface, some of which even hold very valuable technology. Think of powerful, sometimes undetonated nuclear weapons, along with a few rather powerful laser weapons. Lunaris has a strange variety of life forms. The most common plant life on Lunaris consists of grass-like plants that are mainly under the ground, the only visible above-ground part being the strange wire-like "blade" of it. It is colored a light pink. This grass-like plant has many different types of it, all distinguished by the different color and shape of the blade, but the wire-bladed one is the most common. These plants heat up the ground, creating habitable parts of the planet. There are not many large autotrophs on Lunaris, but the few that do exist are common places for people to settle, as these large autotrophs usually grow edible fruits. Another main food source for the inhabitants of Lunaris, though, are some of the animals. The animals of Lunaris are quite strange, adapted in strange ways to thrive in the harsh world of Lunaris. Most of the animals are very hard to kill with most weapons, but a few shots in the head area will still kill most of them. The settlements that are near places where animals are common produce the majority of the Lunarian foods. There are some leftover things from the Flash besides the ruined cities and the eternal nuclear winter. Most mutants are dead now, but there is still a noticably large mutant population on Lunaris. While they are usually easily killed, towns not protected by walls or towns that don't have a good sized army or enough weapons are very vulnerable. Mutants usually travel in large hordes of forty or more, and commonly attack small settlements. *Mun, only moon of Lunaris The Mun is an icy spherical celestial body that orbits Lunaris. Like the Earth's moon, it was responsible for the tides of Lunaris until everything became frozen. The Mun has a few still existing pre-flash colonies, sustaining themselves on the water contained under the Mun's crust. *'Vivian, 3rd planet in the Eagnoicht System' Vivian is a somewhat cool world, orbiting a red star. It's usual temperature is between 40 and 50 degrees Farenheit. It is covered in mainly sprawling plains and a few forests, and has not exactly that much water on it. Despite the habitable conditions and autotrophic life, there is no intelligent life on the planet. However, there are some animals, mainly predatory ones. It is home to the Lunarian Colonial States of Vivian, which is a part of the New Lunar Republic. Species The Lunarians are surprisingly similar to the humans. The average height of the Lunarians is 6"9. They have pale, blue skin and usually either have dark blue or purple-ish eyes. Their body is very humanoid, but their bones are thicker and stronger to support them, as they are very tall. Their hair is usually a dark blue, a black, or a pale, light blue. They are very good at seeing in the dark as a result of being underground for a few hundred years, but also see well in the light. They also have keen eyesight and hearing. Their skin is somewhat stronger than that of a human's, and can't be cut through or damaged as easily (although it still can be cut and damaged). Military The NLR doesn't really have much of a use for weaponry, but the weaponry they do have can be mass produced and is cheap to make, considering the limited resources they have on their currently quite used up planet. They rely on guns as their main ground weaponry, but some highly advanced pre-war weapons are available albeit at a high cost and low ammo, along with being hard to produce. Active Fleets: 1st Lunarian Colonization Fleet *Crescent Dawn, colony ship 1st Lunarian Defense Fleet *REDACTED, unfinished flagship Modern Events *2600 - 2700 In the years between 2600 and 2700, the Lunarians returned to the surface and built up again. The resources collected by the massive tunnel cities were brought up to build cities on the cold wastes, which were slowly being retaken by Lunaris itself. Using the majority of the built up resources, a colony ship was built and sent to a nearby system said to be habitable (according to pre-Flash scientific data). A massive effort to recover pre-Flash data was started, and although it was unsuccessful in many areas, it eventually led to some rather great successes in the last couple of decades in the 2600s. Also, the many city-states of Lunaris were united to become the official New Lunar Republic in the late 2600s, although the exact date is unknown. Also, one of the great successes of recovering pre-Flash technology was the discovery of a prototype FTL engine. This engine was re-made, and two were constructed. These two were mounted onto the Crescent Dawn Colony Ship, which was sent to the previousl mentioned potentially habitable system in 2692, as it took about eight years for the engines to fully charge up to make the journey without recharging. *2700 - 2710 In 2700, the Lunarian Colonial States of Vivian were created. It was also recognized as an official state of the Republic shortly after it's founding. First contact from "aliens" was recieved from the Human SETI program, dating back approximately 700 years before SAP2. Another contact was recieved from the Nividian Dominion. Alongside those events, contact was re-established with the long-forgotten and now self-sustaining Munar Colonies. The Munar Colonies were united with the Republic and recognized as an official state shortly after contact was re-established. On an unrelated note, the research of quantum computers had begun. Also, a large mutant outbreak occured in the NLR capital "New Dawn", which was quickly crushed within the same month of it's start. Category:SAP2 Category:WIP Category:Empire Category:New Lunar Republic